Sakura Shippuden
by Haruka-DNK.NFS
Summary: (takes place during the 4th shinobi war) Sakura mengetahui kalau selama ini para Council menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahwa Haruno dulu memang merupakan sebuah Clan yang bahkan kekuatannya dapat menandingi Clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan info tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Uchiha Madara dan Tobi A.K.A Uchiha Obito. mungkin SakuNaru.


**Warning: **fiction ini jalan ceritanya tak akan sama dengan yang asli, yang sekarang sedang di **Scene "the great 4****th**** shinobi war". **Akan sangat berbeda. Jadi jangan asal main **Flame** ya para **Flamers-sama, **akan ada OC. Maaf kalau karakter sifatnya OOC.

**Summary: **(_takes place during the 4__th__ shinobi war_) Sakura mengetahui kalau selama ini para _Council_ menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, bahwa Haruno dulu memang merupakan sebuah _Clan_ yang bahkan kekuatannya dapat menandingi _Clan _Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dan pada saat yang bersamaan info tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian si penyebab perang, Uchiha Madara dan Tobi A.K.A Uchiha Obito. Terlebih lagi musuh baru mulai menampakkan diri.

**Sakura-centric, didn't like? Just get out from here then.**

**Pairings: **SakuraHarem, mostly SakuNaru, Kiba x Hinata, Sai x Ino, Shikamaru x Temari, Neji x Tenten.

"Talk"

'Thingking'

"**Demon talking"/ "Inner Sakura"**

'**Demon thingking'/ 'Inner Sakura'**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Idea of this Story by: HaruLoveAmefuto  
**

* * *

**Sakura Shippuden-Chapter 1: Clan terdahulu?  
**

* * *

Perang melawan para Shinobi yang telah dibangkitkan dari kematian semakin tak terkendali minggu yang lalu. Entah kenapa di tengah-tengah pertempuran saat Naruto dibantu dengan Hinata, duo Uchiha Madara dan Obito tiba-tiba menghilang. Lebih tepatnya mereka seperti 'beristirahat' sejenak sebelum _Bloody War_ memperebutkan Kyuubi agar Jubi yang disegel di bulan bisa dibangkitkan.

Sakura duduk temenung di dekat pohon sakura yang kebetulan mekar di daerah itu. Semua temannya sepertinya tak ada yang menyadarinya menghilang dari tenda. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas perkataan para _council_ dan Tsunade-_shisou_ kemarin.

"_Jangan hanya diam dan tak merencanakan sesuatu. Kita harus bisa memenangkan peperangan ini." Seru salah seorang council. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas panjang._

"_Hei, lagipula sudah seminggu lebih Obito dan Madara belum muncul untuk menyerang."_

"_Ya, tapi mereka bisa muncul kapan saja. Aku tanya sudah berapa banyak orang yang telah tiada?" tak ada yang menjawab. Seorang council yang berusia tua menambahakan. "Berapa banyak clan yang sudah mengorbankan nyawa?"_

"_Entahlah…konoha sudah tak begitu banyak clan yang selamat. Yamanaka masih ada, Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga dan bahkan Uchiha masih ada." Jawab seorang council nenek-nenek dengan suara yang parau._

"_Iie..masih ada satu lagi."_

"_Maksudmu?" tanya Tsunade bingung._

"_Clan terdahulu yang sudah terlupakan..kalian lupa?"_

_Saat seorang council yang wajahnya ditutupi kain berbicara seperti itu, terlihat seluruh tubuh council termasuk Tsunade menegang._

"_Bagaimana bisa lupa… Clan yang bahkan kekuatanya bisa melebihi clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga."_

"_Kalau tak salah ada satu keluarga disini yang masih hidup kan. Anak mereka itu muridmu kan? Tsunade?"_

Hanya memikirkan itu saja kepala Sakura sudah sangat pusing. Setaunya murid didik Tsunade-_shisou_ itu Shizune, Ino, dan dirinya sendiri. Shizune mana mungkin, karena ia sendiri tak tau apakah Shizune masih punya keluarga atau tidak. Lagipula bukannya Shizune memang bukan berasal dari Konoha? Ino, mungkin saja bisa. Tetapi saat diawal pembicaraan _Clan _Yamanaka sudah disebut.

'Aku mana mungkin. Karena Haruno bukanlah sebuah _Clan_ melainkan hanya marga.' Batin Sakura sambil menatap tenda-tenda putih yang berjejer rapih di bawah bukit tempat Sakura duduk.

"Tetapi apa maksud dari _clan_ yang terlupakan.." gumam Sakura pelan tetapi masih bisa terdengar oleh sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Sosok tersebut menyeringai dengan menakutkan.

'Oooh, jadi para _Council_ sudah berdebat tentang itu..' batin sosok tersebut sebelum lenyap oleh angin sepoi-sepoi.

* * *

Para ninja elit sedang menyiapkan perlengkpan plus mental mereka dengan cermat. Anak-anak yang saat ini diijinkan untuk keluar dari tempat pengungsian tak tanggung-tanggung mengambil kesempatan emas itu untuk bermain sebelum mereka harus dimasukkan kembali ke tempat pengungsian. Sakura hanya tersenyum saat melihat anak-anak kecil itu bermain dengan wajah yang sangat polos. Tak menyadari marabahaya yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Sakura tak perlu menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya ada satu Shinobi yang memiliki suara lantang dan tinggi seperti itu. Shinobi yang berhasil menguasai _Hiraishin no Jutsu_ dan _Chakra Mode_ saat pertarungan melawan Obito minggu lalu. "_Ne, ne, _Sakura-_Chan_! Kau tadi kemana!?" keluh Naruto sambil memperagakan pose cemberut.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" tanya balik Sakura sambil tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Naruto semakin _down_. "Bercanda! Aku hanya…ingin sendiri tadi. Hei, bukannya tadi kau bersama Hinata-_Chan_?" tanya Sakura.

"He? Ngapain…" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Sakura terdiam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto. Keningnya sedikit berkerut. Itu artinya ia sedang berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi. Selalu bareng dengan Naruto membuat Sakura paham betul kapan Kyuubi akan berbicara atau tidaknya melalui ekspresi Naruto. "…Sakura-_Chan_..kau cemburu?"

Sakura kaget dan secara tak sadar ia tersandung batu hingga si kepala pink itu terjerembab. Naruto yang berada disebelahnya panik dan membantu Sakura berdiri. "Siapa yang bilang aku cemburu!?" seru Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah. Memerah karena malu dank arena keplanya terbentur tanah.

"Kyuubi!"

"**Oi! Kenapa salahkan aku!?"** seru Kyuubi dalam kepala Naruto.

"Jangan salahkan Kyuubi untuk hal ini!" seru Sakura marah.

"**Aku cinta padamu Sakura-**_**chan**_**!" **seru Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi!? Kau mihak siapa sih!?' batin Naruto kesal.

"**Hmmm..Sakura."** jawab Kyuubi dengan wajah polos.

"Hoi! Naruto! Sudah lupakan saja. Aku sedang tak mau ribut denganmu dulu.." ujar Sakura mengagetkan Naruto serta Kyuubi. Naruto bernafas lega karena Sakura tak jadi menghajarnya. Tetapi wajah leganya tergantikan dengan kebingungan saat melihat Sakura yang lesu, lunglai, lemah, letih.

"Sakura-_chan_.._daijobu_?" tanya Naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pundak Sakura.

"…" Sakura tak menjawab. Ia malah menatap tanah sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Naruto. "Um..Naruto.." gumam Sakura pelan.

"Ya?"

Sakura berniat mengatakan sesuatu tetapi terhenti saat melihat seorang _Council_ sedang berbincang tak jauh dari Sakura dan Naruto berdiri.

"_Bagaimana bisa lupa… Clan yang bahkan kekuatanya bisa melebihi clan Uchiha dan Hyuuga."_

"_Kalau tak salah ada satu keluarga disini yang masih hidup kan. Anak mereka itu muridmu kan? Tsunade?"_

Obrolan yang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya terputar kembali dikepala Sakura seperti sebuah film layar lebar.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. "Kau kenapa? Tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Naruto kembali, nadanya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

'Kalau aku beritahu..tidak..nanti saja. Aku harus mencari tahu dulu apakah perkataan para _Council_ dan Tsunade-_Shisou_ itu benar atau tidak.' Batin Sakura mantap.

"Sakura-_Chaan_?"

"Bukn apa-apa kok. Hei, kau mau makan bareng?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata 'makan' dan kata-kata 'bareng' dari bibir mungil Sakura mulai sumringah kembali.

"Maksudmu kencan!? Berdua!? Mau!" seru Naruto layaknya anak kecil yang mau dibelikan permen lollipop besar dan manis. Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan tersenyum kecil saat Naruto malah menyebutnya kencan. "Ayooo! Sakura-_Chaaaan_!" seru Naruto mengagetkan Sakura plus sambil menarik Sakura ke Ichiraku Ramen yang didirikan dengan tenda dadakan.

Haru: Please...mudah-mudahan fict ini gak aneh. oya...

Natsu: Kok aku gak ada sih..

Haru: mau eksis wae..

Natsu: gak apa-apa dong, nyo!

For:** Mako-Chan** yang mereview di Amefuto no Romansu: Natsu nya bukan Natsu Dragneel dari fairy Tail. liat profil aku deh, ada cewek namanya Natsu.


End file.
